


Huge Families and Then Some

by awest000000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Happy, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy, Multi, probably more people, will tag later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/pseuds/awest000000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester had a huge family. There were siblings, cousins, nieces, aunts, uncles, and parents, not to mention all the close family friends there were. The last thing he needed was another person to insert themselves into his already busy family life.</p>
<p>Castiel Novak's family wasn't small either. He had four brothers and a sister, along with his parents, living in the same house as him. Of course, there are the several cousins that come by as well. He didn't need anymore chaos in his life.</p>
<p>Of course, when the boys meet, everything they thought about how they wanted their life to be lived went down the drain, along with Dean's somewhat heterosexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a side project for me. I'll update whenever I can. This was just bouncing around my head and DEMANDED to be written, so here it is!

Dean was wiping the bar down in the Roadhouse since it was nearly closing time. He just got off work for his real job and came in to grab a bite to eat. Then Ellen managed to get him to help clean up and… there he was.

The door opened, causing the bell to chime. He glanced up and saw his brother, Sam, walk in and sit down in front of where Dean was wiping.

“Tough day in the office?” Dean asked.

“I suppose you could say that,” Sam replied. “The craziest case came in today.” And with that, Sam launched into his tale.

Sam was a lawyer and had his own law firm; Winchester & Winchester Attorney Firm. His wife, Sarah, was his partner and secretary, who also dubbed as an art dealer. Dean was a few things; a carpenter, an electrician, a roofer, and a plumber. His business was carpentry, but when anyone in town needed anything done, he was the guy to call.

If you were to ask anyone who was the most successful brother, they would probably say Dean. In a way, he supposed it was true. Dean knew he had a great business with carpentry, and made a decent amount with everything else. If you asked _Dean_ who was more successful, he would say Sam with no hesitation.

Sam had what Dean wanted: a wife (or husband (everyone knew Dean was bisexual)), kids, and a home to share with them. So according to Dean, Sam was more successful, because he was _happy_. Did Dean enjoy his life? Of course. Does he wish he could share it with someone? Definitely.

Sam had a little girl, with another on the way. It was too early to know what it was going to be, but Dean was hoping for another little girl.

“—and then she was like, ‘They shouldn’t be allowed to keep their alligator hooked to the fire hydrant! It’s illegal!’ And I was like, ‘Ma’am that is only illegal in Alabama. We are in Kansas.’ You know what’s funny? She wasn’t even from here! She came here from Minnesota to state that claim! It was such a waste of time!”

Dean chuckled and said, “You always have the craziest stories.”

Sam smiled and replied, “Hey it’s not my fault people are insane. Oh, and Sarah wanted me to ask if you could watch Alex tomorrow. We have an important client coming in and her babysitter’s sick.”

Dean nodded. He would love to have the chance to hang out with his niece. Alexandria, or Alex, was only three, but she was easily the most adorable little girl he had ever seen. “Yeah it’s no big deal. You can drop her off in the morning. You have a key, right?”

“Sure do. Thanks, Dean.”

“No problem. I love spending quality time with my niece.”

Sam looked at his watch. “I should get going. Sarah’s waiting at home and I promised I’d give her a foot massage tonight. See ya, Dean.”

“Bye, Sam.”

When Dean finished up, he called to Ellen, who was in the kitchen. “Ellen, everything’s clean. I’m gonna go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He received a thank you, a good bye, and a “You better see me tomorrow boy. I wanna have a look at Alex while you have her.”

Dean went outside and climbed into his baby, a ’67 Impala. He didn’t get to have her out much, since his work requires him to carry around a bunch of supplies.

His house wasn’t small but it wasn’t huge. It was the perfect size to have a family party, which is good, since his family is as big as Sam is tall. He walked upstairs and into his bedroom. Once his head hit the pillow, his eyes drifted shut and promptly went to sleep.

~oOo~

Dean was awoken the next morning by a hyper little girl jumping on his bed and yelling, “Unca Dean! Wake _up_!”

He groaned and looked at his clock. It was only six in the morning. Dean loved his niece, he really did. But when Sam dropped her off at impossible hours when he _knows_ Dean is asleep, that’s when he gets irritated.

“Alex! Shut your pie hole! Why don’t you lie down and go to sleep. I don’t have to be up for another hour and a half.”

She frowned but did as he asked. Alex curled up next to him, soaking in his warmth. No longer than he had finally drifted to unconsciousness, his cell phone rang. He groaned again. Can’t he get any sleep around here?

She bolted out of bed and yelled, “I’ll get it Unca Dean! You can go back to sleep!” She grabbed his phone off the night stand and answered it. “Hi! Unca Dean is sleeping so I have to be very quiet.”

Dean heard laughing on the other end and recognized it as Bobby. He held out his hand but she either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

“How about some breakfast, kid? It seems like I won’t be going back to bed anytime soon.” He also grabbed his phone from her ear and said, “Yello.”

“Hey Dean. I was at your shop to grab some tools you stole from me—.”

“I didn’t _steal_ them! I just… borrowed them for a while.”

“Whatever. I’m taking them. Anyway, I was looking for my groove lock pliers when someone came in looking for you. Said he needs some plumbing done in his kitchen.”

Dean frowned. Everyone in town knew his doors didn’t open until seven thirty. Or later depending on the day he was having. “Well who was it?”

“What was your name again?” There was a pause. “Said his name was Balthazar. They just moved here. Do you live in Stewart’s old house?”

Stewart moved away with his wife around a year ago to get a better job. Dean stole all his customers without meaning to. Needless to say, he didn’t really like Dean.

“His family lives in Stewart’s old house.” Bobby continued.

Dean set Alex down on the couch and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. “Alright. Tell him I can be over in like two hours. I have Alex with me today, so I hope that’s not a problem.”

Bobby relayed the message. “He doesn’t mind. Said his family likes kids.”

Dean turned on the stove and waited for it to get hot. “Hey Alex do you want some scrambled eggs?” he called into the other room, where he heard Spongebob playing on the flat screen television.

“Yeah and some toast. Oh, and can I have some chocolate milk?”

“Sure thing, kiddo. So what were you saying Bobby?” Dean continued his conversation.

“That girl has you wrapped around her little finger,” he muttered. “Dean will be able to get to your house in around two hours. Is that okay?”

After another pause and some muffled talking, a new voice spoke into the phone. This one was very British and definitely not Bobby. “Hello. My name is Balthazar. My family is having a problem with our plumbing in our kitchen. It is rather urgent, and I was hoping you would be able to come by earlier. We are unable to use our sink or dishwasher. It’s an inconvenience that we would like to have solved as soon as possible. We are willing to pay extra for you to be here now.”

Dean turned off the stove. “If you have scrambled eggs, toast, and chocolate milk ready when I get there for Alex, I can be there in thirty minutes.”

“It’s a deal, then. See you soon, mister…”

“Winchester. Dean Winchester.”

“Ah. I’ll see you soon Mr. Winchester.” The line when dead and he set his phone on the counter.

“Alex, I’m going to get dressed then we’re leaving. You’ll get breakfast in a little bit.”

“But Unca Dean, I’m hungry _now,_ ” she whined.

He rolled his eyes and went to his bedroom. Dean threw on a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and a blue button up over it, leaving it unbuttoned of course. He pulled on his boots and since it was summer, left his leather jacket hanging up.

When he got back downstairs, Alex was sleeping on the couch. He picked her up and brought her out to the truck. He fastened her in and climbed in on the other side. First, they had to go to his shop and grab some tools before heading to Stewart’s old place.

When they were almost halfway there, Alex woke up. She became excited that she was going to work with him. It didn’t happen often, and she loved it when she could. Alex frequently said that her parents’ work was boring and Dean’s was fun since she got to help and get dirty. Even though she was young, Dean had taught her what all his tools were, so that when she did help, she could hand him what he needed.

Bobby was still there when he got to his shop. Dean walked in with Alex by his side to grab what he needed. “Bobby, I’m gonna need that groove lock pliers. It’s probably just a pipe leaking or something.”

Dean went through the tools Bobby was taking back and took half of them. “Sorry Bobby, I’m gonna need these today. I’ll bring them by when I’m done.”

Bobby grunted but said nothing. Dean wrote a quick note saying he was on a job for the other employees when they got there. If he didn’t, then Charlie would be calling him worrying about why he wasn’t there.

After Dean had all his things together, he called to Alex and they went to the truck. He put everything in the back, which included some PVC pipes and fitting for them. He hauled Alex to the front seat and buckled her in. It wasn’t the safest, but he didn’t have room for a car seat.

When he pulled up in front of the house, he was right on time. He walked up to the door, carrying Alex in his arms. Dean knocked and waited. Several minutes went by and he was about to knock again, when the door wrenched open.

A man a few inches shorter than Dean himself answered the door. “Ah! You must be Mr. Winchester! Please, come in. I’m Balthazar.”

“Please, call me Dean. It’s nice to meet you.” Dean walked in and set down Alex, who clutched his pants leg like it was a life preserver. He glanced down at her and said, "This here's Alex."

“Well Dean I apologize for the time it took to answer the door. What with everyone running around and such, I hardly heard it.” He turned to Alex and put on a charming smile. "It's very nice to meet you, young lady." Alex tentatively eased around Dean to get a better look at Balthazar.

It was awfully loud, but Dean’s used to it. He came from a huge family himself. Several people were walking in and out of the room. Balthazar smiled and said, “This way to the kitchen.”

It looked the same as when Stewart lived there. Still big and spacious, obviously meant for a family with at least six people, not two. In the middle, was an island that had perfectly scrambled eggs, toast with melted butter on it, and a tall glass of chocolate milk with a straw in it.

Dean picked up Alex and set her in the stool in front of the food. “I’m assuming this is for her?”

Balthazar laughed and said, “Of course. Our very own Cassie made it just for her. In fact, he basically owns the kitchen, so I’ll go get him and have him explain what’s wrong.”

The man waltzed out and left Dean and Alex alone. Some more people walked through, but no one noticed them. He heard Balthazar yell, “Cassie! Get down here! We have company in the kitchen!”

Immediately, several people entered. There were four young adults, who looked to be Dean’s age, if not a bit older, and two older people who are probably their parents. Balthazar returned with someone following him, who must have been ‘Cassie.’

“Everyone, this is Dean Winchester. Cassie, go explain what’s wrong with the sink. We still have unpacking to do.”

Everyone dispersed, leaving only Dean, Alex, and the man Balthazar pulled in. When Dean finally got a good look at him, his eyes widened.

The man before him was impossibly beautiful. He had messy black hair that made him look like he just woke up, which he probably did. His lips were full and pink and _very_ kissable. The man’s eyes were a stunning blue that looked like they stared into Dean’s soul.

Dean shook his head and said, “I’m Dean. You must be Cassie.” He extended his hand.

“Hello Dean. Cassie is a nickname. My real name is Castiel. I would actually prefer you to call me that instead of Cassie.” He took Dean’s hand and shook it.

“Okay. So, what’s wrong with your sink?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, but I didn't know where to end it. So, the next chapter will probably be longer! Oh, and just so that I don't forget to mention it, Cas is going to be an author (well a poet) so if anyone ever writes poetry, preferably romantic ones, please let me know and I'll use them in later chapters! The chapter I use in, I'll add you as a co-author! Thanks and enjoy!

Castiel was in his bedroom he was to share with Anna, his fraternal twin sister. They didn’t have the beds in yet, so they had made a pallet on the floor to sleep on. They still needed to unpack, but it had been a long day of traveling, so he decided to just go ahead and sleep.

Tomorrow, he would need to have the sink looked at. He had no idea what was wrong with it except the water pressure was horrible and it wouldn’t drain very well.

When they had gotten in earlier, Castiel was supposed to make supper. He always did and he enjoyed it. He loved to cook and was fairly good at it. Castiel had grabbed a pot to put water in. He set it under the sink and turned on the water, not paying attention to it as he went to get the spaghetti. When he returned to the sink, there was hardly any water in the pot. He tried hitting the faucet, turning the handle, and moving the faucet to the other side. The water just wouldn’t come out.

Castiel dumped out the little water that was in it and went into the living room. Michael was there, sorting through the boxes that have been brought in. He glanced up and asked, “Why aren’t you cooking?”

Castiel never left the kitchen when he cooked. He was always monitoring the food and making sure it doesn’t burn. He shook his head and said, “I need to talk to Balthazar. The sink isn’t working.”

Just then, the brother in question walked in with another box in his hands. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you in the kitchen?”

“I can’t cook. The—.”

“Cassie, we have been traveling all day. The least you could do is make us a nice home cooked meal.”

“I’m trying to but—.”

“It’s not that hard, Cassie. Just turn on the stove or oven or whatever you’re using and start cooking.”

“Balthazar! The sink is broken so I can’t cook! If you would let me finish I would show you what’s wrong!” Castiel barked.

Anna had lightly settled her hand on Castiel’s arm. He settled down, grateful for his sister.  Balthazar stalked into the kitchen with Castiel following him. Castiel walked over to the sink and turned it on, facing his older brother with a smug smile on his face.

Balthazar sighed and said, “I’ll have someone come look at it in the morning.” He turned around and went back to bringing boxes in. There was a stack of papers on the island in the kitchen that the realtor left with information about the town. Castiel started going through it, trying to find a restaurant that would be good to get food at. He was flipping through and found a place called the Roadhouse. He could have Gabriel and Lucifer go and get some food from there.

He then tried to find a plumber. He saw only two entries for it, and one was crossed out with Sharpie. He made out the name ‘Stewart.’ That was who they bought the house from.

The other one said Winchester Carpentry & Mechanics. The short description under it said that the business was an entrepreneurship and it specialized in carpentry, but also contained skills in electricity, plumbing, and roofing. He shrugged and wrote the address down with the phone number and went to give it to Balthazar.

Balthazar was big into home improvements and managing the family’s money. That’s why he was the one to find the house and make all the arrangements for it. When Balthazar looked at the address, he turned to Castiel and said, “I’ll go over tomorrow morning and see if he can come over.”

Castiel nodded and went to his room, where Anna had made the pallet. He laid down, grateful for the cushioning. It wasn’t very comfortable, but it would do.  He fell asleep, eagerly awaiting sleep.

He woke up to Lucifer shaking his shoulder. He groaned and said, “What do you _want?_ It’s too earlier!”

Lucifer chuckled and said, “Go down stairs and make some scrambled eggs, toast, and chocolate milk. We’re having company and they requested it.”

Castiel sighed and sat up. The other side of the pallet was still warm from Anna. He heard the shower running and assumed that’s where she was. He walked downstairs and got to work. When everything was done, he set it on the island before heading upstairs.

He had just collapsed on the pallet when Balthazar yelled, “Cassie! Get down here! We have company in the kitchen!”

He groaned again and got back up. He pulled on a loose t shirt over his bare chest and not bothering to change out of his sweat pants. Hopefully he could go back to bed after this.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Balthazar grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the kitchen. “Couldn’t have bothered making a nice impression? This is the first time anyone in town will meet us.”

Castiel sighed and said, “Balth, its _6:30 in the morning._ No one in their right mind would be up at this time, anyway.”

His brother just chuckled before reaching the kitchen. He pushed Michael and Lucifer to the side, where they were blocking the door. “Everyone, this is Dean Winchester. Cassie, go explain what’s wrong with the sink. We still have unpacking to do.”

All of his family left, going back to unpacking, and allowing him to get a good look at the plumber. His mind immediately went blank. The man was gorgeous. His skin had a slight tan, which would probably darken as the summer went on. Light freckles sprinkled his face, dusting his cheeks and nose with the small dots. His dark blond hair looked as if it was combed in a hurry. The most impressive feature of the man’s features was his eyes. They were incredibly green. In fact, they were the color of leaves in the forest during the summer with sunlight filtering through them.

The man before him shook his head slightly, as if to clear his mind, and said, “I’m Dean. You must be Cassie.” He extended his hand. _His voice is_ deep _._

“Hello Dean. Cassie is a nickname. My real name is Castiel. I would actually prefer you to call me that instead of Cassie.” He took Dean’s hand and shook it.

“Okay. So, what’s wrong with your sink?” the man asked.

Castiel walked over to the sink and said, “It doesn’t work. When I turn on the water, barely anything comes out.” He demonstrated. “It also doesn’t drain when we pour other things out.”

Dean nodded and rolled up his sleeves and poked around the drain. “Well, there’s nothing clogging it from up here. Let me check down under.” He dropped to the balls of his feet and opened up the cabinet to look. As soon as he opened it, a wretched odor penetrated his nose. Dean slammed the cabinet door back and gagged. “Oh my _God!_ Did something _die_ down there?!”

Dean got up and walked toward the door. Castiel panicked, and blurted out, “Wait! Don’t go! You— um, you haven’t fixed the sink.”

He threw a glace over his shoulder and called, “I’m going to get some tools. I’ll be right back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's been a year. I actually updated! I've had this written for a long ass time but someone commented (you know who you are) and encouraged me to update. So thank you! And now, please enjoy!

As Dean walked towards the front door, at least four different people scurried past him, and at least three of them came by multiple times. He finally reached his truck. He opened the toolbox that was in the bed and pulled out a tool belt. He slipped some things he thought he would need into the pouches, including a flash light. Before he went back inside, he opened the passenger side door and got into the glove box.

Sam, who was always worried about Dean’s safety while on the job, had stuffed some dust masks into the glove box. Dean had never worn one, deeming them to be in the way and useless. He read the packaging and saw that they blocked odor as well.

“Boy, Sammy you really went all out for me, huh?” Dean said to himself. He ripped open the package and took a few of them out. He continued on inside, walking straight into the kitchen.

Cas was still there, talking with Alex. He smiled at the two, and went to work. He pulled on a mask and dove into the pipes and fittings that were underneath the sink. While he was working, he glanced over and saw a huge skunk with babies not far from his head.

Very slowly, he maneuvered out from under the sink. He was almost in the clear, when his phone rang. The skunks freaked out and the mama sprayed Dean in the face. “SHIT! GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!”

He tried to get out, but knocked his head on the pipes doing so. When he finally got out, he slammed the cabinet doors shut. Everyone in the household had rushed into the kitchen to see what happened. Dean ripped the mask off, fuming mad.

His phone was still ringing, so he answered it. “What?!”

“Dean, are you okay?” It was Sam.

Dean sighed angrily and barked, “No. Sam I am not okay. This had better be _fucking_ important.”

“Geez, what happened to you?”

His eyes narrowed, not caring that Sam couldn’t see him. “I, Sam, was just sprayed _in the face_ by a _skunk_. I sincerely hope you’re happy now, bitch.”

“Jerk. It’s not my fault you were sprayed.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Yes, it’s your fault, Sam. Your phone call scared them!” Dean seethed.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Gosh. Anyway, I know I said I was going to pick up Alex, but I was wondering if you—.”

“Yes, Sam, I will watch her for you. It’s no big deal. You don’t even need to ask,” Dean sighed.

“Thanks, Dean. You’re the best uncle ever!” Sam chirped happily.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll see you later.” Dean hung up before he got an answer. He glanced up at the family before him and saw Alex grinning madly at him.

“Unca Dean, you just got sprayed by a kitty!” she exclaimed.

He smirked and said, “Sweetheart that was a skunk, not a kitty.” Dean got up and turned toward the family. “Let’s get these suckers out of here. Do you all have an empty pillowcase you would be willing to give up?”

A shorter man with golden brown hair smirked and said, “Of course, Dean-o, anything for our fabulous plumber.” He turned and left, going to get a pillow case.

Dean looked at Cas for an explanation. He only shrugged and said, “Gabriel. You get used to it after a while.”

He grunted and the man, Gabriel, had returned with what he needed. Armed with the pillowcase, Dean got down on his knees, ready to bag the little rascals. He flung the doors open and caught the mama in the sack. The babies were too young to have any spray, so they were as harmless as kittens. Gently, he picked them up and put them in the bag with the mama.

Dean held the pillowcase tight in one hand and held the other out for Alex. “Come on sweetheart, we need to go get rid of these. I’m going to release them in the forest.”

Anna stepped forward and said, “We would be happy to watch her while you take of the skunks. It would be no trouble.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you or anything. I’m sure you have other things to do than to babysit.”

Anna laughed and said, “I would love to. I am a kindergarten teacher after all.”

He smiled before rushing out with the bag. He drove quickly to the edge of the little forest outside of town, which wasn’t too far away. When he got back and walked into the kitchen, no one had left.

Dean said to Anna, “Did you get a job at the school? You’ll have Alex in a few years. She’s only three, but if she wanted to, she could go in early. She’s definitely smart enough.”

“Yes, I did get a job at the school. It was one of the reasons we decided to come here. It had a spot for almost everyone. Me as a teacher, Mom as a pottery maker for the little shop a few blocks over, Balth as an accountant, Gabriel opening his own shop, and Dad and Cassie as authors. They can be about anywhere. Only Michael and Lucifer haven’t found work,” Anna explained.

“What do you guys do?” Dean asked the brothers.

A man with dark, neatly parted hair said, “I do drywall and painting in houses. I’m Michael, by the way.”

Another man, this one taller and had sunken in eyes, said, “I’m Lucifer. I do paint detailing. Doesn’t matter what it’s on, just paint detailing.”

Dean smiled and said, “How would you boys like a job?”

Everyone faced him with shocked faces. “Excuse me?” Michael finally choked out.

Dean shrugged and said, “Well, I’ve been wanting to add drywall and painting to our services. One guy that works for me, Rufus, does all the jobs we get, but he has no idea what to do. He’s my main welder and sander. And when we finish our furniture, we only stain it because none of us an artistic bone in our bodies. It would increase our business to add customizable painting to our furniture.”

Cas quietly spoke up, “Would you really do that, Dean?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s no big deal. If I’m being honest, it’ll help me and my business out a lot. We can talk about it later if you want. Right now, I have to fix these damn pipes.” Dean then got on his knees and opened up the cabinet. Everyone in the room left, leaving Dean alone with Alex. After she was done eating, she hopped down from the stool and went to her uncle.

“Unca Dean, can I help?” she asked him.

He turned to her and smiled. “If you put one of these masks on, then of course you can!”

She eagerly took one of the masks but put it on wrong. He chuckled and pulled her close. “Let me fix that for you.” He turned the mask until it covered her mouth and nose and pretty much her whole face. Seeing her like that, he full out cackled. Dean pulled out his phone and turned on his camera, snapping a picture of her and sending it to Sam.

Unaware of the sound they were making, Castiel walked in to see what they were up to. Everyone in town knew that if Dean had Alex with him, he would get side tracked and off the job. Which was exactly what was happening now.

After Dean had calmed down some, Castiel made his presence known. “Having fun, aren’t we?”

Dean looked up at the dark haired man and said, “You bet. I’ll get back to work though.” He slid under the sink staring up at the pipes. This was really a two person job and he usually brought Garth with him but it was too early. He had to count on Alex to do the job, then. “Hey, sweetheart, can you turn the water on for me?”

After a few minutes when nothing happened, he pulled out from under the sink. Alex was on her tippy toes trying to reach the faucet handle. Dean laughed and hauled her up to help her. When she moved the handle and had the water coming out, Dean got back under the sink. He studied every little thing that happened.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He had no idea was it was. He pulled a stool up to the sink and sat Alex on it. “I’m going to go outside and look around. Can you behave while I’m out there?” Dean asked his niece.

She nodded enthusiastically. “Of course I can Unca Dean!”

“Great! I’m going to go look.” She simply nodded again before swinging her legs back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dean is manly and fixes things.

Dean went out back to look at the water hose. He twisted it on and off but the water pressure was fine. It was only the kitchen sink. He went back inside and got back under the sink. He pulled out a wrench and began untightening a pipe fitting. He removed the pipe piece when he was done and was faced with a large clump of hair, old food, grease, and soap residue.

Distracted by his disgust, he forgot that the water was still on and had been on for about forty minutes. He pulled it out and all the water that had built up splashed down on him. It was freezing cold and covered his entire head and most of his upper body. He scrambled out from underneath the sink and turned off the faucet. He pulled off his over shirt and black t-shirt, leaving him shirtless.

Dean cursed and shook his head like a dog. Alex giggled and said, “You have small boobies.” He turned around and looked at her.

“I do _not_ have boobies!” he huffed indignantly. He turned his attention back to the sink. The gross clump had been clogging the drain. Dean crawled back under and began to replace the pipe after making sure it was clean. Unbeknownst to him, while he was replacing it, Castiel walked in to see how things were going. He stopped in his tracks when he looked down and saw a very toned, very shirtless Dean under the sink. Anna followed him in and saw where he was looking. She elbowed him lightly and smirked. He frowned and shook his head.

Dean pulled out from under the sink and jumped a bit when Castiel said, “Hello, Dean.”

He shook his head a bit and replied, “Jesus, Cas, wear a bell.”

Castiel’s head tilted to the side adorably. “Cas?”

“Well, ‘Castiel’ is kind of a mouthful.”

He smiled, “I like. It’s much better than Cassie. Anyway, Anna was wondering if it would be okay to play with Alex. She’s a sucker for kids and wants to get to know her better. Then, you wouldn’t have to watch her while you worked.”

“I hope that’s alright. It’s a great chance to make a good first impression.”

Dean grinned at her and turned to Alex and asked, “So, whatcha think kid? You want to go play?”

His niece nodded enthusiastically and hopped down from the stool. “Yeah, Unca Dean, please?!”

He chuckled and pat her back. “Go have fun. She squealed and took Anna’s offered hand.

Dean straightened up and stared into blue, deep, beautiful eyes. Cas stared back with equal force and took a step forward. After several minutes, the door flew open and the short man – Gabriel, was it? – burst in with a sucker in his mouth. “How’re we doing in here, fellas?”

They jumped apart and looked at him. Dean cleared his throat and motioned toward the sink, realizing just how awkward this was; staring at someone you just met, shirtless, wet, and standing in their kitchen. He put his t-shirt back on, even though it clung to him. He turned on the water and saw that the little trickle that came out drained well enough, but needed more to see if it was actually fixed.

“Do you have anything you’re willing to pour out?” he asked, looking at Cas.

He nodded and went to their fridge and pulled out a gallon of water. “We didn’t know when our sink would be fixed so we bought some water.”

Dean plugged the sink and poured enough water in there to cover the bottom of it. He then pulled the plug and watched it whirl away down the drain effortlessly. “Well that’s fixed. I checked your water pressure outside and it works perfectly fine out there, so it’s probably something to do with the faucet.”

He handed the water back to Castiel and felt around where the water came out of the faucet. When he removed his finger, it was caked in white stuff. “Limestone build up. You need a new aerator.”

Cas glanced at Gabriel, then back to Dean. “A new what? That sounds expensive.”

Dean chuckled and waved his hand. “Nah it’s only like five bucks. I have one in my truck. Let me see what kind this one is and I’ll get another one.” He pulled a pair of pliers from his tool belt and screwed off the tip that was on the faucet. He held it up and saw that it was male, with the threads on the outside. He set it to the side and brought his finger up to the faucet again. He rubbed around it, trying to get the gasket loose. It finally fell off and he placed it to side, and picked up the aerator again.

He went to his truck and poked around in his tool box before finally finding a male aerator and some silicon lubricant. After getting back to the kitchen, Dean dried the inside of the faucet with a paper towel. He squeezed a bit of silicon lubricant onto his finger and put on the threads inside the faucet. He then put some on the aerator and screwed it back in. Dean moved the handle, turning on the water. A clear stream came out. He smiled and turned it back off.

“There you go, good as new!” he exclaimed.

Gabriel nodded and said, “I’ll go get Balth so you can give him a bill or whatever you do.” He turned on his heel and marched out.

Dean then turned to Cas with a smile. “Well, now that that’s taken care of, would you care to give me your number? Just so I can call and check to make sure the sink is still working.”

Cas blushed slightly and nodded. He glanced around before seeing the pen on the table from yesterday. He took it, grabbed Dean’s hand, and wrote it down. Dean glanced at it and smiled. “I’ll text you sometime.”

Balthazar came strolling in with a checkbook in his hands and an older lady following him. “So, Mr. Winchester, how much will this be?”

“You can just call me Dean, remember? And I’d say about thirty-five for labor and five for parts,” he replied as he gathered his tools.

He looked up from the check and asked, “Only forty dollars? Shouldn’t it be more than that?”

Dean shrugged, “I give discounts on first time customers.”

“That’s very kind of you, Dean. Thank you very much,” the woman said. “I’m Naomi by the way.”

“It’s no trouble, really. I’m happy to help out.” Balthazar tore the check from the book and handed it over. Dean took it and continued, “I guess I’ll go get Alex and we’ll be on our way. It was nice meeting you all. The next time I have a bar-b-que, you all will have to come over and meet everyone.”

Naomi smiled and said, “Thank you again. We’ll be sure to take you up on that offer.”

Dean waved at everyone before trekking out of the kitchen and went to find Alex, which wasn’t too hard. She and Anna were in the living room coloring. “Hey girlie, you ready to go?”

Alex looked up and nodded. “Thank you for coloring with me, Miss Anna!”

Anna smiled and said, “It was no problem. I had a lot of fun!”

Dean took her hand and led her outside. He buckled Alex in the front seat and placed his tool box in the back. He looked at the time and saw it was nearing nine o’ clock and he still hadn’t eaten. “Why don’t we drop by and see Grandma?”


End file.
